Delirium
by Scorp' Blues
Summary: vous avez envie de rire ? ne vous en privez pas !


Titre : Delirium  
Auteur : Scorpion  
Genre: parodie  
Résumé : SG1 franchit la porte et... vous devez lire pour connaître la  
suite.  
e-mail : 

SG1 franchit la porte et se retrouva une fois de plus sur la passerelle du SGC.

Hammond : Alors ?

Jack : Alors quoi ?

Hammond, insistant : Alors ?

Jack, l'imitant : Alors quoi ?

Hammond, s'énervant : Alors ?

Scorp. : Sam, dis leur quelque chose. Ils ont l'air bête à jouer aux perroquets.

Sam : Mon colonel, général.

Jack : Major ?

Général : Major ?

Sam : Mon colonel ? Général ?

Scorp. : Daniel, fais quelque chose !!

Daniel : C'est toi qui écrit les dialogues Scorp.

Scorp. : Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Jack : Général.

Hammond : Colonel.

Sam : Mon colonel.

Jack : Major.

Scorp. : **Ca suffit maintenant bouclez-là !!!!!!!**

Tous : Oui.

Scorp. : Merci. Maintenant, vous pouvez reprendre normalement votre discussion.

Jack : Major.

Sam : Mon colonel ?

Jack : Major.

Sam : Mon colonel ?

Scorp. : J'ai dit **normalement !!!! NOR MA LE MENT**, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

Hammond : Alors cette planète ?

Daniel : Comme l'a si bien dit Mac Maon devant l'océan Atlantique : Que d'eau !

Teal'c : Je dirais plutôt Que de sable ! Daniel Jackson.

Jack : Bref y'avait pas un chat.

Daniel, tout content : Y'avait des cailloux !!!

Jack, au général : Il veut retourner faire mumuse sur le sable avec ses nouveaux jouets.

Hammond : J'avais compris, major.

Jack : J'ai perdu du galon.

Sam : Général, c'est colonel.

Hammond : A vos ordres, colonel Carter.

Teal'c : Tout va bien messieurs ?

Sam : Et moi dans tout ça !

Teal'c : Excusez-moi très chère amie de sexe opposé.

Scorp. : On pourrait avancer ?

Daniel : Scorp, c'est toi le pilote !

Scorp. : Ah non ! C'est Harm.

Harm : Qu'est-c'qu'j'fous là moi ?

Scorp. : Décolle !

Harm : Je veux bien mais c'est une base et pas un tomcat !

Scorp. : Décolle et pose pas de question !

Harm : Mais...

Jack : Tais-toi Rabby, c'est Scorp. le patron.

Harm : Mais...

Hammond : Jack a dit « la ferme ! »

Jack : J'ai même pu de grade maintenant et puis j'ai pas été vulgaire !

Scorp ; : C'est vrai ça, Jack est un garçon poli.

Sam : Pas tout le temps. Vous l'auriez vu hier quand il s'est coincé les doigts dans la porte de ma chambre !

Jack : Sammy, tu ne devais rien leur dire avant le mariage...

Sam : Oups...

Teal'c : Bon c'est pas tout mais je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les pattes moi.

Hammond : Tous à l'infirmerie pour le débriefing.

Jack : Y'a quelque chose qui cloche là !

Scorp. : Tous en salle de briefing et plus vite que ça !!

Tous : Oui chef, bien chef, comme chef voudra.

Scorp. : Et on ne se fout pas de moi !

Daniel : Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ?

Scorp. : Le règlement.

Jack : Alors moi je peux continuer.

Scorp. à Jack : Et si Sam se prenait les pieds dans un pas de porte et s'affalait par terre ?

Jack : Je me marrai bien !!

Sam : Et mais je suis pas d'accord moi !

Scorp. : Ferme-la la scientifique, on t'a pas sonnée.

Sam : Jackounet...

Jack : Sammy, pas devant les autres...

Daniel : Dommage, je préférais Choupinet.

Hammond : Bon cette planète ?

Daniel : Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, exactement à la 27eme réplique : Que d'eau !

Teal'c : Et que de sable !

Jack : Y'avait rien d'autre, oh capitaine ! mon capitaine.

Sam : Jackounet, t'as vu Le Cercle des Poètes disparus ?

Jack : C'est quoi ?

Sam : C'est pas possible d'être aussi con !

Scorp. : Restez polie mademoiselle !

Jack : Et le respect pour les supérieurs !

Sam : Le respect, c'est un bien grand mot pour toi Jackounet.

Jack : Sammy, arrête avec Jackounet.

Daniel : C'est mignon, Jackounet...

Hammond : Désolé de vous déranger mais nous sommes en briefing et j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Teal'c : Nous avons franchi la, merde commence ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, le portail, non, c'est pas ça...

Sam : La porte Teal'c, la porte. Elle est faite de naquada. Le naquada est un métal découvert sur...

Jack et Scorp. : Sam !! Bouclez-là !!

Hammond : Et alors ?

Daniel : Rien. Y'avait strictement rien.

Harm : La base a décollé.

Scorp. : Il est encore là celui-là ?

Harm : Bah, apparemment... Oui.

Scorp. : Je l'avais oublié.

Mac : Excusez-moi mais j'ai besoin de mon collègue.

Scorp. : Pouvez-le reprendre, on n'en a plus besoin.

Mac : Merci.

Harm : Je vous laisse.

Sam : Ouais c'est ça. Salut !

Hammond : Bon maintenant que vous m'avez tout dit sur la planète...

Jack : On vous a dit qu'y avait de l'eau ?

Teal'c : Et du sable ?

Hammond : Allez à l'infirmerie pour le vortex.

Scorp. : Faudrait penser à votre retraite Georges.

Hammond : Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Parlez-plus fort. J'ai pas entendu.

Scorp : SG1 allez à l'infirmerie pour le check-up.

SG1 : A vos ordres.

Scorp : Georges, vous devriez pendre quelques jours de vacances.

Hammond : Qu'est c'tu dis ?

Scorp, hurlant : Rentrez chez vous. Vous avez une semaine de vacances.

Hammond : Merci.

Scorp, à elle-même : Bon si je retournais à ma partie de billard, moi.

Elle sortit de la salle de briefing, claqua des doigts et retourna dans la salle de briefing. Un billard français trônait en plein milieu. Scorp s'en approcha et reprit la partie là où elle l'avait laissée.

« Toc toc »

Scorp : Oui ?

? : votre courrier mademoiselle.

Scorp : Merci, pas de facture au moins ?

Facteur : Non. Mais plein de lettres de fans.

Scorp : Donnez les à mon secrétaire.

Facteur : Comme vous voulez.

Le facteur sortit et donna les lettres au secrétaire.

Secrétaire : Encore ! j'en ai marre des lettres, je suis quand même acteur moi !

Scorp, amusée : Ouaip, t'as raison. C'est pour jouer ton rôle que t'es là !

SG1 : C'a y'est. On est passé à l'antenne !

Sam : Ouaip...

Scorp : Eh ! C'est ma réplique !

Daniel : C'est toi qu'écris les dialogues.

Sam : On a annoncé au monde entier ce qu'était le Starbag !

Teal'c : Bagate, Carter.

Jack : Stardoor ma poucinette.

Sam : Jackounet, j'aime pas poucinette.

Jack, méchamment : Je sais c'est pour ça que je l'ai dit.

Sam : Daniel, il est méchant avec moi.

Scorp : C'est fini vos enfantillages ?

SG1 : Oui, maman.

Scorp : Vous allez partir en mission très importante.

Teal'c : Sur quelle Terre ?

Jack : On dit planète Teal'c.

Teal'c : Sur quelle planète Teal'c ?

Daniel : Il est censuré ou il le fait exprès ?

Teal'c : Je le fais pas exprès.

Sam : Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

Scorp : Allez me rachetez du bleu.

Jack : Du bleu ?

Scorp : Pour le billard.

SG1 : Ah...

Scorp : Rompez.

Sam et Jack : A vos ordres.

SG1 partie, Scorp alluma la télé.

Scorp : C'est fou ce que les programmes changent. Il y a C C C ( Con contre Concombre) à la une, Stargate à la 6, JAG à la 2, et com' d'hab' des nullités sur les autres chaînes.

Note de l'auteur : J'arrête là les frais, je suis en train de m'enfoncer. Le début était pas mal, mais la fin...

SVP ne soyez pas vache avec moi, j'ai juste écrit cela en délirant ( je devais avoir trop bu com' d'hab).

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, merci.


End file.
